


The Little Things

by Just_a_lonely_writer



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Little Space, M/M, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_lonely_writer/pseuds/Just_a_lonely_writer
Summary: Just a little fluff for one_golden_sun!





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Lafayette knew something was up the second John walked in the door. He had walked in the door, barely said hello before shutting himself in his room. Lafayette expected John to come out after a few minutes but he never did, so he went to his door and knocked. "Little one, can I come in?" He waited. 

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Lafayette opened the door to find John laying on his back in his bed.  
"Can I sit on the bed, little one?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Oh, so he was in this mood.  
"Are you alright?" 

John let out a sigh. "Yeah I just had a bad day at work. Don't wanna talk about it."

"That's ok, little one. Do you want to watch a movie and eat?"  
John, instead of an answer, sat up and made grabby hands at Lafayette. Lafayette gently wrapped his arms around John and picked him up. He let John wrap his legs around him before he carried him to the couch.  
"Little one, I'm going to make you a snack do you want to pick a movie?" 

"Yes daddy, just don't be gone too long."

"Don't worry I'll be just a moment."  
Lafayette went into the kitchen to cut up some kiwis, grapes, and an apple. He carefully placed them on a plate and carried them to the living room.  
"Daddy," John squeaked, " I thought you weren't coming back!" 

"I'm sorry, little one, I am here now. What film did you pick?"

"Aladdin, is that ok?" He looked to Lafayette for approval.

"That is perfect, mon chaton."  
Lafayette settled on the couch and had no problem when John laid down in his lap. Laf giggled when John sang along to all the songs, and even he joined in on singing a few.  
He held John tight when Jafar turned into a snake. He held him even tighter when the movie was over. "Little one, do you want to eat some dinner now?"

"Yes daddy!"

Lafayette gently picked up John and took him to the table. He went into the connected kitchen and took out some frozen chicken nuggets and put them in the microwave. He then took out a bag of baby carrots and set a few of them on the plate. When the microwave went off, he took the chicken nuggets off the hot plate and set them on the plate with the carrots. To top it all off, he made a smiley face out of ketchup. Lafayette walked back to the table and set the plate in front of him.  
"Here you go, baby boy."

"It's my favorite!" John exclaimed.

Lafayette sat next to John and slowly fed him bite by bite. When it was all gone, John had a sleepy look on his face and Laf couldn't help but smile. 

"What, daddy?" John giggled.

"You just look so cute."

John giggled again.

Lafayette put the plates in the sink and went back to John. "Are you ready for bed, or do you want a bath first?" 

"I just wanna go to bed."

"That is perfectly ok."

Lafayette lifted John yet again and took him to their bedroom. Lafayette gently set John on the bed and went into the closet to get them both sleep clothes. Lafayette quickly changed into some pajama pants and a tank top, and grabbed John a clean pair of underwear and one of his oversized shirts. As a last minute thought he also grabbed Pokey, the stuffed turtle, off the shelf. "Ok little one, come here and I will dress you." 

"Ok."

Lafayette helped John out of his pants and boxers, quickly replaced them with the clean ones, before pulling the big-t shirt over his head.  
Lafayette pulled John into a kiss before saying, "I got Pokey!"

"You did?" Lafayette pulled out the stuffed turtle and handed it to him.  
"Thank you so much, daddy!"

"Anything for you, mon amour."

Lafayette picked John up yet again, and tucked him into the bed, before getting in himself. When John had settled in, Lafayette wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I love you, mon chou."

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
